1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to alarm systems and, more particularly, to a drowsy driving alarm system.
2. Description of Related Art
A person has a tendency to get drowsy due to fatigue and/or repetitive nature of the job they do. Some prescription medications also have drowsiness as their main side effect. Drowsy drivers have an impact on safety on the roadways and a wide variety of arrangements for monitoring and alerting drivers who begin to fall asleep or become tired are known. However, there are currently no effective devices in the market that alert the driver in a timely manner. Typically when a driver becomes drowsy and/or begins to fall asleep, their head moves backwards and forwards. Many existing devices concentrate on this behaviour to alert the driver. However, this is too late. Even a fraction of a second delay in alerting the driver is potentially fatal. The device needs to be able to alert the driver before that. Other devices are too obtrusive and involve complex configurations. Car manufacturers are trying to introduce features of their own that are too expensive and frankly not needed.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a drowsy driver alarm system to alert drowsy drivers quickly and effectively.